Currently, Internet Protocol (IP) addresses are assigned randomly, or based on a host computer address. Thus, with some organizations having hundreds or thousands of computers using the Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) for dynamic IP allocation, network administrators may find it onerous to track and control the network address usage of various users. It may also be difficult to assign special privileges to clients in the network based on their role in the organization, for example, since many firewalls operate using IP address-based rules.